


Unchained Melody-Maroulis Style

by FabulousRockstar



Category: Constantine Maroulis - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousRockstar/pseuds/FabulousRockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Constantine walks in on his wife playing the piano, he requests to make it a duet...and boy, does he get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody-Maroulis Style

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes and shit: I have to say that Constantine's version of UM blew everyone else's out of the water. I actually wrote this sometime BEFORE his version came out. So I hope you enjoy this!  
> I also dedicate this story to the memory of Patrick Swayze. I was kinda inspired by the pottery scene in Ghost and I decided to take it to another level.  
> Now if you're under 18 or don't prefer to read about hot and sexy lovemaking...see ya!

I admit it. I love playing the piano. I haven't done it much lately...but sometimes, I like to sit and just play to my heart's content.

I also play the violin, guitar and drums, but there's nothing like a good piano tune. I started playing back in 2004 after my last breakup. Since then, I've been learning to play some of my favorite songs, especially love songs. I'd love to give a special performance, or concert, or even an album of just me playing the piano. Maybe...

Now it was just me and the piano. I was just waiting for Constantine to come home, so I thought I'd just take some time and see if I still had the magic. As it turned out...I did.

I decided to play one of my favorite songs to play, "Air". Such a beautiful song.

I became so engrossed in playing that I didn't hear the door open. I continued playing until I reached the end.

Suddenly, I heard someone clapping behind me. I jumped and turned around to see my beloved husband with a smile on his face.

"Dang it, Constantine. Don't scare me like that." I admonished him gently.

"I'm sorry, Babygirl. I came home early to see if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Actually, I would love to."

"Great. But first...I have a special request."

"O.K."

He walked behind me, placed his fingers on my temples, then tilted my head back and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love it when you play that piano, and I've been dying to hear you play something special for me."

"You know...I think I can do that for you." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Would you like to hear anything in particular?"

"Not really. You can play whatever you like."

"You bet. But...on one condition."

"Shoot."

"You haven't sang to me in a long time. I really want to hear the voice that not only won America over, but also won me over."

He smiled lovingly at me. I moved over on the bench to make room for him. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"If you know it, you sing along." I told him.

I started playing a song that I'd just learned to play. He recognized it immediately.

"Oh, God...I love that song. Reminds me of that Patrick Swayze movie..."

I smile. "Well, this ain't exactly a pottery wheel now..."

He laughed softly and kissed my cheek.

"Feel free to jump in anytime." I said. I continued playing and soon he started to sing along with the music.

Whoooa, my love, my darlin'  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

As he sang, his hands went slowly down my arms to my own hands, then went back up to my shoulders and ran through my hair.

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea, yeah  
Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be comin' home, wait for me

His hands went down my back to my waist and around to my stomach. Then they went slowly up and covered my clothed breasts. I sighed, trying to keep my composure and focus on the notes. Lord, just let me get through this song.

Whoooa, my love, my darlin'  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
I, I need your love  
God speed your love to me

As soon as I finished playing, I felt Constantine softly press his lips to my neck, straight on my "sweet spot".

"Constantine..." I sighed as he continued to kiss me, lave me, love me...

He pulled me into his lap, his lips on my neck the whole time.

He reached up with one hand and turned my face towards his, and our lips connected. It didn't take long for our tongues to meet and tangle with each other. One of my hands grasped his shoulder, the other went into his hair. I reveled in the softness of both his hair and his lips.

Soon, we had to separate, mostly for air. We gazed into each other's eyes.

"Still hungry?" He asks me.

"Yeah, but food can wait. I know something else that I'd rather indulge myself with."

He smiled, knowing what I was talking about.

"So...shall we make our way to the bedroom?"

I shook my head. "Truth is...ever since I saw Pretty Woman...the scene where Richard Gere makes love to Julia Roberts on the piano, I've always wondered what it would be like to-"

In an instant, I was swept into the arms of my man. I chuckled softly as he walked over to the side of the piano and gently placed me on top. He looked at me and placed a hand on the side of my face, lightly caressing my cheek. He leaned in and reclaimed my lips with his. We easily picked up where we left off, engaging in a slow passionate kiss, our hands traversing each other's bodies.

My hands went to work on my husband's black shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. As turned on as I was by the reality of this actually happening, I did not want to rush this moment. I wanted this to last and last.

As soon as I finished with the last button, I pushed the shirt open. I started to remove it, but decided not to. Something in me didn't want him totally nude. I just wanted to leave a little but to the imagination...and at least keep my favorite parts accessible, of course.

I pressed my lips to his neck, and tortured him like he did me earlier. I felt one hand go up into my hair, and the other run slowly over my spine.

"My love...my darling...I hunger for your touch..." He softly whispered. I have never loved that song more than I did at that moment.

I ran my hands over his chest. Somebody's been working out, I notice. I feel his strong muscles under his smooth skin. I stop at his nipples and just lightly stroke them. I felt a growl rumbling deep inside him.

His own hands had found the straps of my white sundress and eased them off my shoulders. I freed my arms from the straps, allowing him to slide the top down to my waist. As soon as my breasts were exposed, he reached up and lovingly caressed them, his fingers traversing my skin, but never reaching the already hard nipples. 

"I love touching you, caressing you..." He whispered as his thumbs finally began circling the peaks, making them even harder.

He then leaned me back over the piano a little, holding me up with one arm. He laid tender kisses from my lips, down my neck, and even in the valley between my breasts. He lips trailed over and finally found a nipple. He rolled his tongue over it, while his fingers continued to tease the other slowly.

Then I got a pleasant surprise. He began sucking on the nipple in his mouth while pinching the one in his hand at the same time. I moaned softly and writhed underneath him. He knows just what to do to get my blood racing.

He fully laid me back on the piano and got between my legs. He started kissing his way down my stomach, his fingers still teasing my nipples, until he got to my waist. He then reached under the bottom of my dress and pulled my black panties down and off. He got down on one knee and opened my legs slowly, revealing myself to him.

For what seemed to be the longest time, he simply gazed at my secret garden. My breathing suddenly became rushed in anticipation of whatever he was going to do. I trembled as I felt his warm breath on me.

"So many things I could do with you..." He whispered as he softly stroked my curls. "Maybe...I'll explore you with my fingers. I can revel in your wetness, your heat..." He said, his fingers lightly running over my flesh, circling my entrance. I felt his fingers ease into me, and just stay still. I could feel my inner walls surround him, grip him.

"You are so tight...so exquisite. It feels like you were made just for me." I groaned as my hips bucked against him...wanting, needing him to set my senses on fire.

"You are simply divine. But now..." He withdrew his fingers from my core. I softly whimpered as I just felt...incomplete.

"I'm craving a little sweetness. Maybe I'll just..." He touched his lips to my flesh, laying light butterfly kisses over each and every fold. Every now and then, his tongue would join in. I stretched my arms above my head as I felt him give long, languid licks that had me moaning, shaking and wanting more.

But unfortunately...more was not what I'd get. He placed one last kiss upon my heated flesh and pulled away.

I softly whined in frustration. Why did he stop? I looked up at him as he licked his lips.

"You are just so delicious. I will never, ever have enough of you." He said as he lightly ran his fingers over my inner thighs. "But as much as I love tasting you..."

He took me by the hand, pulled me up to him and kissed me tenderly. As we kissed, he slid my hand down towards the front of his jeans. 

"It can never compare to being inside you."

I gazed into his eyes as I undo the buttons and zipper. I reach inside and pull out his hardness, feeling him grow harder in my hand...just at the slightest touch!

I smiled at him, silently asking him if he was ready to come into me. He returned the smile, reminding me that I'd be the only one to have the honor of receiving him.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and eased himself into me slowly. I sighed as I arched backwards, feeling him reach the deepest recesses of my body. He pressed his lips to the base of my throat, making his way up to my lips. After a soft, sweet kiss, he simply looked at me and smiled.

"My goddess..."

Oh, God...that word. While he rarely calls me that, it still sends shivers through me every time he does.

I place my hands on the side of his face and kiss him long and slow. Then he gently grasped my hips and started to move...

I moaned softly as that first push left me quivering. The next ones...left me breathless.

It was so hot, especially where we were joined and that heat was rapidly spreading throughout my body. It didn't take me long to start to move against him. We easily found a nice leisurely rhythm. Not too fast or too slow, but just enough to really get into it and enjoy it. The way lovemaking should be.

I rested my head on Constantine's shoulder as he began to softly kiss mine.

"Oh, yes...feels so good." I softly moan out.

He whispered in my ear, "It's you...only you make it good."

Such a sweet compliment. I decided to "reward" him. I moved his hair back and gently bit down on his neck. He groaned as I continued to nip at him. I'm constantly telling him how much I HATE it when he gives me a hickey. Well, guess what? Now he gets to experience everything that goes along with it.

In response, he soon started to thrust faster. I cried out as he hit so deep inside me. I began to pant heavily, knowing the end was near, too near. I gripped Constantine's shoulders as I braced myself for the sweet explosion.

After one nice, deep thrust, I was gone. I tossed my head back and let out a long, loud cry as my body was wracked with shudders as the wonderful rush of ecstasy took me over.

I wrapped my arms around my husband and again placed my head on his shoulder, my breathing becoming deep again. The moment would have been absolutely perfect...

If not for one minor detail.

Constantine didn't come.

"Um...Honeychild? What just happened....or should I ask what didn't?"

His soft laughter was so peaceful. "Don't worry, darling. I'm O.K. All I want is for this moment to last as long as we can make it last."

I just love when he says things like that. It reminds me that underneath the rocker exterior, he does have a soft and romantic side as well. One that only I get to see...and one that I love to no end.

"But I have to say...I love watching you come undone in my arms. You are an unbelievably sexy woman..." He said as he began kissing my neck again. I breathed out his name, feeling the fever inside me start to rise again.

"I have a better idea." He said softly in my ear.

"Really? What in the world could actually be better than this?"

He lifted his head and gazed directly into my eyes. "Why don't you hold on to me and find out?"

I was definitely intrigued. I wrapped my arms around his neck, He wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted me up off the piano. He carried me out of the music room, our bodies still united, and made his way to the top of the stairs. There, he sat down, kissed me softly and laid back. He took my hands, kissed the tips of my fingers, and placed them on his chest.

"I don't want to be the one having all the fun."

It soon hit me what he wanted. He wanted a nice, long ride straight into the heavens. I think I can do that much for him.

With a sexy smile on my face, I began to ride. My hips moving slowly, easily...

On every downward movement, I tightened my inner walls a little more each time. Soon, I had that boy moaning out my name. God, I love his voice. Whether he's performing for his fans or whispering words of love to me...the sound of his voice is music for my soul.

I leaned my head back, eyes closed, mouth open, as I continued moving. I purred like a kitten as he lovingly ran his fingers over my thighs.

It's kind of hard to believe that he had been in a prolonged state of abstinence before he met me. I sure couldn't tell from the way he was touching me.

His hands moved around to my backside and gently, yet firmly massaged my cheeks. I let out a long groan. He definitely knows what he can do to drive me simply crazy...the best kind of crazy, of course.

His fingers began caressing my stomach, coming so close to my breasts, but backing off just as he's about to touch them.

"Constantine, please...I...I need..."

"What? You need this?" He reached up and took my breasts in his hands and gave them a nice squeeze. I cry out in pleasure as my hips bucked against his in return. As he continued to massage them, I felt his palms go over my hard nipples, adding to the sensations running through my body.

Damn, do I want to make him wild right now...

I ran my hands back and forth over his chest, my fingers circling his nipples every now and then. 

"Oh, Babygirl..." He softly groaned as I felt him start to thrust upwards, his shaft going deeper each time.

Soon we found our rhythm. Our sighs and soft moans provided the background music. Our lovemaking was becoming our own personal love song.

I could feel myself reaching the edge already. I honestly did not want this wonderful moment to end...but I knew what was to come was just going to be nothing short of incredible. 

I felt my body tightening, ready to let the impending waves of rapture wash over me. All I could do was just let it happen.

My body arched backwards, and I let out another long moan as I was taken over again. This release was even stronger than before. 

As I slowly came back down, my body still shaking, I barely noticed Constantine still guiding my hips up and down slowly. I couldn't believe it! He hadn't let go and was still hard inside me! I couldn't help but smile as I realized it wasn't over just yet.

He released his hold on me. That's when I surprised him by moving rapidly against him. He groaned and began thrusting again. Oh, God...

He sat up and pulled my close to him. He cupped my face in his hands and touched his forehead to mine.

"My goddess..." He whispered. "My beautiful goddess...I know you've got one more in you. And this time...you and I...together..."

Definitely. I wove a hand into his hair and locked my lips onto his. 

This was unbridled passion at its finest. His chest rubbing against my breasts, our mouths joined in a fierce kiss, our hips moving in perfect time, our hearts tuned in to one another.

This was indeed, our own "Unchained Melody".

I felt my body clench again. Our song was reaching its sweet crescendo. We both embraced each other tightly as we prepared ourselves for the grand finale.

I tore my mouth away from his and let out a loud yell as my third climax hit hard. Mere seconds later, Constantine came as well, his own yell mingling with mine as I felt him explode deep inside me.

Our bodies still trembling as we started to recover from such an intense high, Constantine buried his head in my neck, breathing hard. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his, a pair of tears sliding down my cheeks, and a satisfied, relaxed smile on my face.

Our hands softly roamed each others' bodies, soothing our heated and flushed skin. As long as we've been together, somehow we still manage to surprise each other with just how deep and fiery our passion can be. When it results in moments like this...just...wow...

Constantine laid back and for a long time, we just stayed at the top of the stairs, still joined intimately. My head on his chest, his hand stroking my hair.

"My baby..." He whispered. I just relaxed into him and sighed happily.

"You do know that you've forever ruined pianos for me, right?"

I softly giggled. "Funny, that wasn't my intention when you asked me to play for you."

He kissed the top of my head in response.

"You know, I had always believed if we ever got the chance, we could make beautiful music together." I confessed.

"Me too."

"It seems that music has always been a central part of our relationship. I mean, we met during a singing competition..."

"And all the significant events on our lives had a soundtrack to them. From our first date, to our wedding...and even when we make love, there's always a special song for every moment. And you know what? I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either. But there's something that I love even more than music."

"What's that?"

I placed my head on my elbows and look down at him. "Spending time with my Honeychild." He looked down and blushed. "We may not have been able to share a lot of time together lately...but this moment more than makes up for it."

He placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. "I promise you, the next time that I have a day off, and when you're done for the season...you and I are going to spend the entire day together...in bed."

"I think I could enjoy...wait."

He looked at me, confused. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. I just can't agree to that."

"Why not?"

"It's just that...why should we limit ourselves to the bed? You know, there's the shower, the hot tub, and the kitchen counter...I could go on."

"Oh, my God!" He laughed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Kill you? I could never. But when it comes to driving you crazy...well, that's a different story."

"Oh, Babygirl!" He took my face in his hands and kissed me. "You are just...Oh, God...I love you...I love you so much, you'll never know."

"I believe I do...because I love you even more than that."

We kissed slowly, knowing that the most beautiful song in the world, known as the love we share, will continue to play on in our hearts.


End file.
